In general, a variety of electronic devices are made through development of an electronic communication technology, and user convenience and aesthetic appearance have been emphasized to the electronic devices. This trend emphasizes diversification of input apparatuses such as a keyboard or a keypad.
An input apparatus is used for various kinds of display systems such as a portable terminal, a notebook, a smart phone, a smart pad, and a smart TV, which provide various information to a user. Recently, as electronic devices have been developed, an input method of a touch as a command signal has been used in addition to using an operation key, a dial, or the like.
A touch input apparatus may be one of input apparatuses included in interfaces between data communication devices which use various displays and users, and may interface between the electronic devices and users by directly touching or coming close to a touch pad or a touch screen using a user's finger or an input tool such as a touch pen.
Since the users of all ages may easily use the touch input apparatus only by touching the input tool such as the finger or the touch pen, the touch input apparatus is used for various devices such as an automated teller machine (ATM), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a mobile phone, and is also variously used for many fields such as a bank, a public office, and tourist and traffic information.
Recently, an effort for applying the touch input apparatus to health or medical care related products and a vehicle has been continued. Particularly, since a touch panel is used with a touch screen or is independently used for a display system, applicability thereof has been increased. In addition, recently, a function of inputting a gesture has been developed in addition to a function of moving a point in a screen using a touch. In a case of a touch input apparatus capable of inputting a gesture, an effort of increasing a recognition rate of gesture has been continued.
For example, an operation member for a multimedia system of a vehicle is disclosed in a related art. The disclosed technology includes a touch pad and a handle or a dial pivotably provided with respect to the touch pad.
However, when a dial is included, there is a problem in that a structure of the operation member becomes complex and it is difficult to focus on aesthetic effect.